How MineCraft was Made
by Jade-the-X9ian
Summary: A bedtime story I told my little cousin. Contians Notch, AntVenom, CavemanFilms, Reddiet, Team AvO and MCBans.


A/N: My baby cousin wanted me to tell her a bed time story, so I made this on the spot and decided to post it because I thought it was really funny.

A long, long time ago, before the World Wars, before the Ice Ages and even before the Big Bang… there was nothing but total blackness in this world. There was absolutely nothing. No air, no water, no life. Only blackness…

Save for this little round, pale orb! You see, this orb was really huge, as huge as the sun itself! And this orb, called 'Notch', floats aimlessly around this dark void, where nothing existed. And 'Notch' continued to float around in total blackness. For days, weeks, months, years, decades, centuries…

That was, until one day, 'Notch' suddenly noticed how boring this world was! Without any light, nor life in this world, it was just a huge mass of junk! So this is what 'Notch' did…

Using all his strength (he was just an orb you see, he can't really do THAT much), he created a sun, a moon, a chest filled with various seeds and tools and four pillars that shoots out from this void itself. The sun gave light to the world in day, and the moon reflected the sun's light in order to light up the way at night.

The four pillars were as tall as the sky, maybe even taller than the sky itself! Who knows? But they were made out of different materials, you see. One of them was made out of dirt blocks, stone and iron. The second pillar was made out of glow stone and red stones. The third one was made out of sand, clay and gravel. The fourth and final pillar was made out of diamond and coal.

Anyway, that was all 'Notch' could do, create a sun, a moon a chest and four pillars. So that was all that was left in the world, right?

Wrong!

From the small platform the held the chest, spawned two video game players- I mean, two gods!

The first god was called AntVenom; he had black hair and a beard. He was real smart and, with his wisdom, came up with many great plans!

The second god was Caveman Films; he had brown hair and beard, and looked like a pope of some sort. Even if he was not (nearly) as smart as AntVenom, he had a really good sense of humor and was very creative.

The two gods looked at the 'world' that lay in front of them- just a void, a sun, a moon and four pillars. The second god, Caveman Films, immediately spoke, "Boring!"

Then, AntVenom and Caveman Films noticed the chest that was next to them, they decided to open it (what else was there to do?) and found some saplings, a water bucket, an ice block, a lava bucket, some seeds and some random tools.

AntVenom was smart and he knew just what to do, using the ice block and the lava bucket, he made a cobble stone generator, then spend five minutes yelling at Caveman Films for accidently turning the lava into obsidian. But because they were gods, AntVenom just spawned himself another lava block and remade the cobble stone generator.

Anyway, after that, the world was starting to fall in place. The two gods made a huge island with the cobble stone from their cobble stone generator, mined up the four pillars and sealed the void under obsidian and lava, and above them placed Stone and Iron. And lastly, they topped it with dirt. And with the Seeds, the water buckets, and other various materials they acquired, they made different biomes in the world… Forest Biomes, Mountain Biomes, Snow Biomes, Swamp Biomes and more… This world is known as 'Mine Craft'.

The world was complete, or so, the two gods thought. The world, even if it was filled with life now, still looked kind of dull, but this was all the two gods can do. That was, until more people started spawning onto the world of 'Mine Craft'.

These peoples were all builders. They cut down trees to make tools and started to build houses, villages and even kingdoms! Some of the more creative builders, instead of building houses, started to build giant status of various people or things.

But of course, when the population began to grew, the world needs to organize itself. The builders were then divided into hundreds, or even thousands of clans. These clans took their fair share of the world of 'Mine Craft'. The people of a clan was then further divided into the admins, which are like the kings of a kingdom, that looked after the builders of their clan; the mods, with are like the nobles and knights of a kingdom that helped the Admins store peace within the clan; and the builders, the villagers of a kingdom, who build not by orders, but for the fun and the feeling of success after their creations were completed. One of the biggest clans was called 'Reddiet' and the people in this clan were called 'Reddietors'. They owned much land in the world of Mine Craft and their builders were known for their work, while their Admins and Mods were known for their wisdom.

There was peace for about another few decades, and the world started to grow, more and more buildings, status and even mazes, gardens, farms, towers that were sky-high and crazy pyramids were made. All was well in this world…

That was, until the mods of the Reddiet Clan became total douche bags! They started killing innocent people, banning them for no reason after stealing all their diamonds! The world was in total chaos, you see, and that was until one day, when something extraordinary happened… Someone decided to stand up and say "No" to these crimes of the mods… And that someone was Storm Surge!

You see, Storm Surge was just another random builder on the world of Mine Craft, and he kept to himself, building giant cobble stone stars in the sky and occasionally mining up some diamonds from cave systems. But the behavior of these Reddietor Mods sickened him, and he decided to start a revolution…

Storm Surge, along with his friends, Krysk, War Champ, Sirenfal and more, formed a group known as Team Avolition, or Team AvO for short. They started a revolution in the lands of the Reddiet Clan. They tore down the Mods' and the Admins' houses and buildings and either flooded their tracks with water, burn their wooden floor with flint and steel, or simply placed obsidian everywhere in their houses. People called these people who destroyed other people's creations 'Greifers'.

Even if they were 'Greifers', they greifed for great good and were very successful, they left the Admins and Mods crying every time they had greifed their property and it was so damaged that no one would know what it was supposed to be. They could make a cobblestone cloud in the air that blocked out the sunlight; they turned stadiums into Swiss cheese, and stole countless of boats.

Later on, more people began to see the wrong doings or the Reddietors, and started greifing, too, in small groups or solo work, they greifed everything in their way. The Admins and Mods were not happy with this, and so they united with MC Bans, in an attempt to stop Team AvO and their greifing for once and for all… and as to what happened next… only time will tell, if Team Avo will win this battle or the Reddietors will…


End file.
